totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87
O mnie Cześć. Jestem Bocian i na Totalna Porażka Wiki urzęduję od 2014 roku. Zajmuję się tutaj różnymi rzeczami, ale głównie pisaniem artykułów. Napisałem m.in Gitara Trenta, czy Gwen i Sierra (pełna lista w dalszej części profilu). Piszę również swoje wersje Totalnej Porażki, a jedną z nich jest "mój występ", opowiadający o tym jak potencjalnie mógłby wyglądać mój występ, gdybym brał udział w TD. Prowadziłem też z Kondzikiem serie zabaw "Turniej Postaci". Do tej pory powstały 3 turnieje, ale jest szansa na kolejny. W sierpniu 2014 roku zostałem adminem tej Wiki, także jeśli masz jakieś pytania, pisz śmiało na mojej tablicy. Na co dzień uczęszczam do technikum ekonomicznego interesuję się astronomią i muzyką Italo Dance. Słucham oczywiście też innych gatunków, ale ten bez wątpienia jest moim ulubionym. Moimi ulubionymi przedstawicielami gatunku Italo Dance są: Dj sTore, Dj Azzurro, Dj Niky, Alex Teddy, Adeejay, Emozioni Libere i wiele innych. Więcej można znaleźć na liście moich składanek, gdzie są także inne gatunki muzyczne, nie tylko Italo Dance. Co do samej Totalnej Porażki, to moja przygoda z nią zaczęła się w roku 2010, kiedy zobaczyłem pierwszy raz w telewizji jeden z odcinków. Moim faworytem od razu został Duncan i do dziś jest moją ulubioną postacią z pierwszej obsady. Kibicowałem mu przez dwa pierwsze sezony, dlatego ucieszyłem się, gdy wygrał Plan Totalnej Porażki, co jest jednym z powodów, dla którego to mój ulubiony sezon. Po za nim uwielbiam też Courtney, Gwen i Cody'ego. Trzeci sezon nie przypadł mi za bardzo do gustu, gdyż rozpadła się moja ulubiona relacja tego serialu. Czwarty sezon to dla mnie już kompletna klapa. O ile początek jeszcze ujdzie w tłoku tak później jest beznadzieja. Zamienienie Dakoty w Dakotazoida, czy wpuszczenie do finału Camerona. Moimi faworytami z drugiej obsady byli Mike i Zoey. Plejada Gwiazd pomimo wielkiego hejtu na nią, nie była dla mnie taka zła. Spodobał mi się powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa i to już odkażoną, mogliśmy zaobserwować relacje między obiema obsadami, dwójka moich faworytów z 2nd obsady doszła do finału, jednakże moją główną faworytką sezonu była Courtney, a jej relacja z Gwen w tym sezonie była wspaniała. Kilka postaci jednak zniszczono, co mimo wszystko obniża ocenę tego sezonu. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew, to kolejny sezon, w którym mój faworyt wchodzi do finału i też jest jednym z moich ulubionych. Uwielbiałem większość relacji jakie tak były, od miłosnych, przez przyjazne, po konflikty. Wątek ze sztuczną wyspą był, w sumie nie wiem jak to określić. Trochę dziwne, ale nie obniża to dla mnie oceny sezonu. Czuć ten klimat Wyspy Totalnej Porażki w nim. Po wyemitowaniu Wariackiego Wyścigu, długo czekałem na kolejny sezon. W końcu po prawie 3 latach "nieobecności" Totalnej Porażki otrzymaliśmy informacje na temat kolejnego (6/7) sezonu. Za wiele o nim nie wiadomo póki co, chociaż mam nadzieję, na sezon 26 odcinkowy. Byłby to super powrót do Totalnej Porażki. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Duncan od razu przypada mi do gustu i staje się moim faworytem. Moja przygoda z Totalną Porażką zaczęła się od Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, gdy to natrafiłem na ten odcinek w TV. Nie znałem dokładnie wszystkich postaci, ale od razu polubiłem Duncana, który pomógł drużynie w wygraniu. Stał się on od razu moim faworytem tego sezonu. W miarę upływu czasu zacząłem poznawać kolejnych uczestników, oraz polubiłem Courtney, Lindsay i Gwen. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., spodobała mi się także przyjaźń DJ, Duncan i Geoff, którzy razem wycinali kawały Haroldowi m.in bielizna w kanapce, czy zabranie mu wszystkich ciuchów. Nie polubiłem za to w tym sezonie Harolda, albo Heather (teraz mam o niej lepsze zdanie), która wykorzystała Beth i Lindsay tylko dla swoich celów, oraz przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen w Niezbyt sławni. Polubiłem również związek Courtney i Duncana, oraz Lindsay i Tyler. Nie polubiłem za to Harolda i Leshawny. thumb|right|210px|Courtney i Duncan okradają lodówkę Chefa, czy będzie z tego coś więcej? W Podstawy musztry, Duncan i Courtney stali się oficjalną parą co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Również w okolicach tego odcinka poznałem już imiona wszystkich postaci. Szef Hatchet w roli prowadzącego sprawił się bardzo świetnie. Nie chodzi mi o to, źle traktował zawodników, absolutnie. Ale był on śmieszniejszy niż Chris. Również jego kłótnie z Duncanem przypadły mi do gustu, a następnie spodobał mi się napad na lodówkę Chefa i Chrisa przez Courtney i Duncana. Podczas eliminacji Courtney byłem trochę przybity. Związek Courtney i Duncana zapowiadał się nieźle. Miałem ochotę wywalić Harolda przez okno za sfałszowanie wyników głosowania. Czym niby Courtney zawiniła wobec Harolda? Na szczęście Harold odpadł w następnym odcinku. Powrót Evy i Izzy nie przeszkadzał mi. W sumie gdzieś w głębi czułem, że ktoś wróci, choć Eva odpadła zanim zacząłem oglądać TD, więc nie znałem jej jeszcze. Podczas ostatniego starcia "taniec z niedźwiedziem na kłodzie" kibicowałem Leshawnie, która miała pokonać Eve. Ten odcinek uważam za jeden z lepszych odcinków tego sezonu. Najbardziej rozwalił mnie wynik Geoffa, który zdobył "9.99999999" w wyzwaniu "Mniej niż 10". No i eliminacja Evy. thumb|left|210px|Duncan bardzo spokojny nawet gdy walczy o ostatnią piankę W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, narodził się Sojusz Facetów, który poparłem gdyż mój faworyt również do niego należał. Gdy Owen przypadkowo wygadał się Gwen o sojuszu, dziewczyny również założyły swój. I bum, znowu Heather wygrywa wyzwanie zdobywając nietykalność. Początkowo nie zajarzyłem czemu, myślałem że nietykalność należy się tylko Leshawnie, ale ona pomogła znaleźć DJ'a i Owena. Kilka głosów poszło na Bridgette, kilka na Duncana i kilka na Owena. Na ceremonii Duncan zachował spokój, mimo, że był w "dolnej 2". I wow, Duncan doszedł do finałowej 9 z początkującymi 22 zawodników. Naprawdę, cieszyłem się, że wybrałem takiego faworyta. thumb|right|210px|Lindsay w końcu wygarnęła Heather co o niej myśli, kiedy ją wyeliminowała. W odcinku Przednia zabawa, spodobała mi się zamiana rowerów i sama idea ich zbudowania. Wyzwanie było jednym z najlepszych w tym sezonie, a może nawet całej serii. Niestety odpadła w nim jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek. Ale uświadomiło to ją, o prawdziwym obliczu Heather. Spodobał mi się też moment gdy na nią wyzywała, po eliminacji. Hmm, ciekawe co by było, gdyby to nie Lindsay wylosowała rower Heather. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do końca sezonu. Podczas polowania na zwierzęta, w Obłęd na Wawanakwa zauważyłem, że Duncan i Heather zaczynają współpracować. Cóż, mieli podobny charakter, więc może być. Najlepszy uważam moment, jak Chris zamknął Owena w klatce ze zwierzętami. Po eliminacji Izzy została finałowa 6, gdzie również był Duncan. Sojusz Duncana i Heather się nie udał, ale również sojusz facetów zamilkł. Heather i Lindsay również już nie było. Natomiast wyzwanie w parach bardzo mi się spodobało. Co ciekawe zostali oni przyłączeni ze swoimi wrogami (choć Geoff i Gwen się zaprzyjaźnili). Duncan był z Leshawną, w której zakochany był Harold, nad którym ten się znęcał. Heather z Owenem, która miała dosyć jego obżarstwa i puszczania bąków. Gwen z Geoff'em która również była na niego zła, ze względu na jego wyluzowaną postawę. No i eliminacja Geoffa doprowadza nas do finałowej piątki. Jednak tym razem mieliśmy taki "odcinek specjalny" przedstawiający wyeliminowanych zawodników. Takich odcinków właśnie brakowało mi w kolejnych sezonach (nie mówię o tym 13 odcinkowych, gdzie ciężko było by się zmieścić). Odcinek bardzo mi się spodobał. Po raz pierwszy widziałem Courtney w bikini, która próbowała zatłuc Harolda lampą. Co do eliminacji, to widać, że zawodnicy nie chcieli eliminować Leshawny, ale i tak wszystkie głosy poszły na nią. Została finałowa czwórka (nie, Pan Kokos nie był zawodnikiem). Oba odcinki z finałową czwórką były co ciekawe do siebie podobne. W obu z nich zawodnicy musieli wrócić do obozu. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że nie było eliminacji w Obóz rozbitków. thumb|left|210px|Duncan jest wyeliminowany? Kurczę. Ale zajął on najlepsze miejsce w drużynie. Odcinek Wielka stopa również oglądało się bardzo przyjemnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy chłopaki i dziewczyny chcieli się wykiwać nawzajem. Ostatecznie to dziewczyny wykiwały chłopaków wygrywając wyzwanie. Na ceremonii odpadł mój ulubiony zawodnik Duncan. Byłem jednak z niego dumny gdyż udało mu się zająć 4 miejsce w grze. Nie obejrzałem dwóch kolejnych odcinków w TV, jednak obejrzałem je na internecie. Co się jeszcze zorientowałem, to to, że Duncan zajął najlepsze miejsce w Zabójczych Okoniach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mój faworyt był najlepszym zawodnikiem swojej drużyny. Byłem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Zacząłem oglądać na YT dwa ostatnie odcinki, gdzie w odcinku półfinałowym chciałem tylko by Heather wreszcie odpadła. Jak dla mnie już za długo była w tym sezonie. Udało się. Dodatkowo jej karma była jak na tamte czasy zasłużona. Choć nie życzyłem jej utraty włosów. thumb|right|210px|Gwen wygrała sezon, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Zostali Gwen i Owen. Od początku finału kibicowałem Gwen. Przez cały sezon ona zrobiła o wiele więcej od Owena. Pomogła drużynie wygrać Podstawy musztry, jak i później wygrywa dwa wyzwania. Jej konflikt z Heather również był dla niej ciężkim przeżyciem, lecz ze wsparciem Leshawny miały przewagę. Po za tym Gwen lubię, o wiele, wiele bardziej niż Owena. Owen może i ma dużo fanów, ale dla mnie był on bardziej neutralnym zawodnikiem. Po za tym wciskanie kogoś takiego do finału nie było według mnie zbyt dobrym pomysłem, gdyż jego wygrana była zbyt przewidywalna. Tak więc włączyłem finał, gdzie odbył się wyścig. Pamiętam, że emocje były niesamowite. Do końca nie wiadomo było kto wygra. I znowu się udało. Gwen wygrała, według mnie to ona zasłużyła na zwycięstwo bardziej od Owena. Ze względu na jej zakończenie cieszę się, że mieszkam w Polsce (choć nienawidzę aktualnej cenzury). Podsumowując. Sezon okazał się bardzo dobry, Mój faworyt zajął czwarte miejsce ogółem i pierwsze miejsce w drużynie. Sezon wygrała jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek, co również jest na "tak". Później natknąłem się na odcinek specjalny, który również był bardzo dobry. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Duncan ponownie w drużynie z DJ'em i Haroldem i ponownie moim faworytem. Plan Totalnej Porażki zacząłem oglądać od odcinka z utworzeniem drużyn, czyli Zamieszki na planie. Z tego powodu nie narzekałem, że przegapiłem poprzednie odcinki. Ponownie moim faworytem sezonu został Duncan. Było mi szkoda, że w sezonie zabrakło Courtney (była w czołówce i zadebiutowała w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu). Ucieszyłem się, gdy Żarówy zaczęły wygrywać pierwsze trzy wyzwania. Raz dzięki sabotażu Trenta, innym razem dzięki Duncanowi. W końcu natknąłem się na pierwsze podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki. Z tego wszystkiego najbardziej spodobały mi się klipy "To musiało zaboleć", oraz "Prawda albo Młot". Udział niekonkurujących uczestników również był na tak, mimo, że nie odzywali się wiele w odcinku. thumb|right|210px|Harold dostaje łopatą od Gwen. Jeden z najlepszych momentów. Niestety spowodowało eliminacje Gwen. Ciekawym wstępem do wyzwania z Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa było zamknięcie uczestników w przyczepach. Szkoda mi było Gwen, która była szantażowana przez cały odcinek. Ucieszyłem się jednak, gdy przynajmniej DJ i Duncan stanęli po jej stronie, ale zawiodłem się na Leshawnie, która co prawda stała po stronie, a głosowała na Gwen (Leshawna nie spadła w rankingu). Odpadła wówczas najładniejsza dziewczyna z drużyny, której kibicowałem. Miałem ochotę na pizzę z Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, przygotowana przez Szefa i DJ'a. Ciekawił mnie wątek z chorobą uczestników. Harold zmiażdżył, gdy to akurat on oślepł. Ponownie się cieszyłem, że Duncan (z Leshawną) doprowadzili do wygranej drużyny, a choroba okazała się nie tak groźna jak się wydawało. Ucieszyłem się też, gdy nie doszło do sojuszu Duncana i Harolda. Jeszcze tego brakuje by stali się BFF'ami. Zdecydowanie wolę ich jako wrogów. Podczas kolejnych odcinków podobały mi się wątki, gdy Duncan naskakiwał na Harolda. thumb|left|210px|Courtney? Czy to Ty? Konkurujesz? Ale super, mam nadzieję, że będziesz w Żarówach. Byłem chyba jednym z nielicznych, którzy uwierzyli w istnienie Brady'ego. Lindsay i Justin ponownie rozwalili mnie podczas zadania katastroficznego "Gdzie?" - Justin, "Uwielbiam gołąbki" - Lindsay. Ale co tam. Cytat Duncana z Pełny dramat również mnie rozwalił "Co za skarpetkoza". Ucieszyłem się gdy Courtney zadebiutowała w grze. Niestety moje uradowanie minęło, gdy trafiła do drużyny Makiet. Choć miałem teraz faworytkę w tym teamie. Szkoda, że Żarówy nie postanowiły uwolnić Leshawny z sejfu. Walka "Państwa H" o otwarcie sejfu była super. Właśnie, dlaczego Duncan się za to nie wziął? A Harold? Czy przypadkiem nie otworzył zamka szyfrowego w Mistrzowie katastrofy? Na ceremonii ucieszyłem się z eliminacji Owena, oraz pozostania Courtney w grze. Rozumiem Justina i Lindsay, ale Beth i Owen? Nie no oczywiście. Można im tłumaczyć, że Courtney ma immunitet, ale oni i tak zagłosują na nią wiedząc, że nic to nie da. Wtedy też zorientowałem się, że nietykalni uczestnicy też mają prawo do głosowania (tak, bardzo wcześnie...). Teraz moi faworyci byli na wylocie, co sprawiło wzrost emocji u mnie. W Makietach: Beth jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Lindsay. Justin używa swojego wyglądu do uwodzenia ich, a nawet jeśli jego urok przestał działać na uczestniczki, to nadal jest ich przyjacielem. Courtney za to zdążyła wkurzyć całą swoją drużynę. Niedobrze. W Żarówach: Duncan znęca się nad Haroldem, oraz wyśmiewa się z Leshawny. Mimo, że Harold i Leshawna są teraz w konflikcie, to jednak stanęli by po swojej stronie. Po za tym Harold próbował dogadać się z Heather. Ta trójka mogła zagrozić Duncanowi. Bardzo niedobrze. Uwielbiam moment Courtney i Duncana na kolumnie. thumb|right|210px|W końcu Heather. Ale zawsze gdy obstawiałem jej eliminacje to zostawała, a gdy raz obstawiłem, że dostanie ostatni [[Pozłacany Chris|symbol bezpieczeństwa, to musiałą akurat odpaść.]] W Dzieci za milion dolarów mimo, ze Harold był w Żarówach, to kibicowałem Lindsay w walce. Wygrała, ale przegrała. Mimo to ucieszyłem się, bo jednak "Team Gaffers". Atmosfera w Żarówach była mocno napięta w tym odcinku i już chyba nikt się nie wspierał. I co, że Heather stanęła po stronie Leshawny. to było bardzo dziwne, bo one się nienawidziły. Na ceremonii odpadła Heather. W końcu, po tylu wyczekiwaniach. Ale tego się nie spodziewałem. W końcu Chris postanowił połączyć drużyny. To była chyba jedyna deska ratunku dla Courtney i Duncana, którzy popadli w konflikt z całą obsadą. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy jedno z nich wygra, to reszta skupi się na tej drugiej osobę. thumb|left|210px|Sojusz facetów ratuje Duncana od eliminacji. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale jednak muszę podziękować Justinowi za założenie męskiego sojuszu. Również Beth, Lindsay i Leshawna założyły swój sojusz. A następnie Duncan przekonuje Courtney do głosowania na Leshawnę. Czyli mamy 3 głosy na Duncana (Beth, Leshawna i Lindsay), oraz 3 głosy na Leshawnę (Courtney, Duncan i Jusitn). Teraz wszystko zależy od Harolda. Patrząc na to, że on miał decydujący głos, już miałem zamiar żegnać się z Duncanem. Ale nie, dlaczego? Chciałem bardzo chciałem aby został jeszcze w grze. Ku mojemu (oraz Lindsay i Beth) zaskoczeniu, Duncan otrzymał ostatniego Pozłacanego Chrisa. Widocznie Beth i Courtney zrobiły Haroldowi wodę z mózgu, że ten zagłosował na swoją ukochaną. Dobrze, że doszło już do połączenia drużyn, bo jak sobie teraz myślę, to Żarówy w takim składzie jak jest teraz prędzej pożarli by się nawzajem. Obstawiałem, że to Lindsay zostanie księżniczka w Duma księżniczki, ale jednak Duncan przewidział przyszłość nazywając tak Courtney. Najciekawszy był według mnie moment, gdy Duncan i Justin walczyli o serce księżniczki Courtney. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, Courtney wolała Justina, ale przynajmniej parę razy zapłacił temu (najlepszy moment - wybicie zębów przez kopnięcie konia). Pogoń za smokiem była bardzo dynamiczna. Oczywiście spodziewałem się, że Harold stanie po stronie Justina. Ale przynajmniej dostał od niego drewnianym mieczem. W końcu jednak Courtney wygrała wyzwanie zrzucając Justina z wieży z kości słoniowej. Czyli tak naprawdę Courtney nic nie czuła do Justina?. Na ceremonii eliminacji zagrożeni byli Duncan i Justin. Patrząc na to jak Duncan był krytykowany w tym odcinku byłem przekonany, że odpadnie. No i Chris to nawet potwierdził, przez co stałem się smutny i zarazem zły. Ale jak się później okazało był to tylko żart ze strony Chrisa, co oznaczało, że na szczęście Duncan zostaje w grze, a Courtney nigdy nic nie czuła do Justina. thumb|right|210px|Mój ulubiony odcinek sezonu. Odcinek Poszlaka uznaję za najlepszy odcinek tego sezonu. Była zagadka kryminalna, zastawianie na siebie pułapek w celu uzyskania próbki DNA, oraz odcinek skupiał się głownie na "zamordowaniu" Chrisa. Pewnie uznacie zachowanie Courtney w tym odcinku za dziecinne. Mam tutaj na myśli proszenie o nagrodę, ale z drugiej strony. Chris, mogłeś w tym sejfie jeszcze trochę posiedzieć. Gdyby nie Courtney tak by było. Ucieszyłem się dlatego, że Lindsay wygrała wyzwanie, ale czy to Courtney zamordowała Chrisa? No raczej nie, zwłaszcza, że był całkiem ruchliwy jak na nieżywego. To Courtney rozwiązała zagadkę. A może Chris nie chciał przyznać Courtney zwycięstwa, bo musiał jej oddać chrupki serowe? Po za tym "Trochę znam się na pociągach, najprawdopodobniej w lokomotywie znajduje się maszynista". No co Ty Harold nie powiesz. A ja myślałem, że motorniczy. Ucieszyłem się gdy Lindsay zabrała Duncana do kina, ale to nie zmieniło mojego zdania na temat Courtney i Duncana. Nie widzę Duncana i Lindsay jako parę. Widać było, że jednak jemu nie spodobał się wieczór z Lindsay. Zwłaszcza tym jak wyładowywał swoją emocje w Reguła kołysania, tak jak Zniszczony aparat, gitara, czy bramkarz. Powrót Owena w tym odcinku był naprawdę niepotrzebny. I tylko po to by sabotować innych, aby Chris mu wypłacił nagrodę. Jak dla mnie jego występ niewiele zmienił. Również w eliminacji tego odcinka. Po za tym po raz drugi głosuje na Courtney wiedząc o jej nietykalności. Na ceremonii eliminacji ponownie Duncan jest zagrożony. Widać było u niego przerażenie. Lecz po raz trzeci udało mu się uniknąć eliminacji, dzięki rozkojarzonej Lindsay. Można powiedzieć, że w tym odcinku Duncan miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. thumb|left|210px|Nie, nie mogę na to patrzeć. Jak dobrze, że ich współpraca trwała zaledwie pół odcinka i stali się ponownie wrogami. Następny odcinek rozgrywał się w obozie Wawanakwa, niektóre wątki mi się spodobały inne nie. Walka bardzo przypadła mi do gustu. Zwłaszcza, że Duncan kierował Haroldem i miał okazje by go podręczyć. Niestety, ale wątek z przyjaźnią Duncana i Harolda... Nie, nawet... nie mogę. Na szczęście dzięki Owenowi ponownie stali się wrogami. Również nie rozumiem dlaczego Courtney chciała założyć sojusz z Beth, której tak nienawidzi? A nawet jeśli, to mógłby Duncan być w tym sojuszu? Można powiedzieć, że w tym odcinku Duncan i Harold, oraz Beth i Courtney zaczęli się dogadywać, ale tylko ta druga "przyjaźń" przetrwała do następnego odcinka. A dokładniej sojusz to był, który rozpadł się w kolejnym odcinku. W końcu odpadł ten patyczak Harold. Mimo to oczywiście, że będzie narzekał na 5 miejsce. A które Ty byś chciał? Zostałeś przegłosowany. Wyzwanie na temat szkolenia zwierząt. Widać było, że Beth jest faworyzowana w tym odcinku. Najlepsze momenty, to przefarbowania włosów Duncana na inny kolor, a kameleon zmienia na taki kolor, oraz jaskinia Szopów. Ucieszyłem, się z eliminacji Owena, oraz tego, że dwójka moich faworytach jest na podium (uznaję Courtney na trzecim miejscu, a nie Owena). Ale Courtney mogła zostać w Bunt w studiu. Była zarówno eliminacja w Dobry piesek, jak i jeden odcinek na dodatkową eliminacje. thumb|right|210px|MÓJ FAWORYT WYGRAŁ SEZON I MILION DOLARÓW. NAJLEPSZY SEZON EVER. Finał Beth vs Duncan. Raczej nie muszę mówić komu kibicowałem podczas finałowej rozgrywki. Oczywiście, że Beth. Nie no żartuję, Duncanowi rzecz jasna. Nie tylko dlatego, że był moim faworytem tego sezonu, ale mimo, że narobił sobie wielu wrogów, to dotarł do finału. Wygrał kilka wyzwań dla drużny, a Beth uznaję za najgorszą postać tego sezonu. W przeciwieństwie jednak do niego, Beth udało się wygrać po połączeniu drużyn. I o to ostatnie chwile przed ogłoszeniem zwycięzcy. Głosy na Beth, Duncan, Beth, itd. Explosivo, oczywiście dla podniesienia emocji. I w takim ważnym momencie mój dekoder odmówił posłuszeństwa, w najważniejszym momencie sezonu. Postanowiłem więc obejrzeć w internecie końcówkę finału. Okazało się, że zwycięzcą sezonu został Duncan. Byłem tym uradowany. Uznałem rzecz jasna tą wersje. Niestety dowiedziałem się, że w Polsce zostało wyemitowane zakończenie Beth, ale i tak się byłem szczęśliwy, że Duncan był w finale i wygrał w swoim zakończeniu. Tym razem nie natknąłem się na odcinek specjalny tak szybko, a obejrzałem go dopiero po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, przez co początkowo sądziłem, że to odcinek specjalny TDWT, gdyż nie oglądałem go od początku, a natknąłem się na niego przypadkiem w TV. Prawdy dowiedziałem się pod koniec odcinka, gdy to Chris zapowiedział sezon z podróżą dookoła świata. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|left|210px|Przygoda z Totalną Porażką w Trasie, właśnie się zaczyna. O Totalnej Porażce w Trasie po raz pierwszy dowiedziałem się z Wikipedii, gdzie znalazłem kilka informacji na jej temat. Moją największą uwagę przykuła obecność dwójki nowych uczestników. Alejandro i Sierry. Byłem ich ciekaw, i ciekaw tego, jak wyjdzie ich występ. Przyznam się, że początkowo myliłem Alejandro z Brady'm (chłopakiem Beth), ale to jeszcze zanim wyemitowano TDWT w Polsce. Nie mam już szczerze pojęcia czy nie spamiętałem imienia któregoś z nich, czy co. Koniec końców sezon zawitał do naszych telewizorów i podobnie jak dwa poprzednie, usiadłem i oglądałem. thumb|right|210px|[[Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, jaki widziałem.]] Pierwszy odcinek sezonu jaki zobaczyłem to Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Nie wiedziałem ile już odcinków minęło, ale moją uwagę przykuł brak Duncana. Wiedziałem, że musiał zostać wyeliminowany, ponieważ na Wikipedii, było podane, że jest zawodnikiem (tak, wiem, że tam można napisać co się chce, ale mniejsza o to). Moment w którym Heather dostała lanie od Leshawny, utkwił w mojej głowie. Kolejną rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę, to trzy drużyny. Szybko nauczyłem się ich składu i wybrałem faworyta. A raczej faworytkę, Courtney. Motyw śpiewania początkowo nie przypadł mi do gustu, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałem. Zdałem sobie również sprawę z klątwy DJ'a i miałem o niej zdanie podobne, do Leshawny. Po eliminacji Leshawny zdałem sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy. Otóż w drużynie Zwycięzców zostały tylko dwie osoby, natomiast w pozostałych po pięć. Halo, coś tu jest nie w porządku. Dlatego ucieszyłem się, że Drużyna Zwycięzców wygrała kolejne wyzwanie i po raz pierwszy nie wyleci nikt z ich drużyny. Szkoda tylko, że Drużyna Amazonek była wtedy na wylocie, bo to im kibicowałem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu (i przede wszystkim uczestników), Heather. która otrzymała najwięcej głosów, została w grze. thumb|left|210px|Jakim cudem Zwycięzcy ponownie przegrali? W kolejnych odcinkach, również chciałem by Drużyna Zwycięzców nie robiła jedynie za kozłów ofiarnych, ale po eliminacji Lindsay przestałem mieć nadzieję. Został tylko DJ. Chris nie pozwolił mu przystąpić do żadnej z drużyn, choć potem zbratał się z Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Ucieszyłem się z ich zwycięstwa, mając też nadzieje, ze Courtney nie odpadnie. I ponownie, brak eliminacji. Po kolejnym odcinku na Jamajce zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta drużyna była tylko po to, by wywalić ich na samym początku. Na szczęście tutaj Izzy w pewnym stopniu ratuje sytuacje i odpada przed DJ'em, dzięki czemu Ci nie odpadają jako pierwsza szóstka. A do tego co mi się najbardziej spodobało w tym odcinku, to to jak DJ uświadomił sobie, że jednak "ma" tą klątwę i zwierzęta zaczęły się pojawiać na bobsleju. thumb|right|210px|Co? Relacja [[Courtney i Duncan zniszczona?]] Odcinek Gdy widzę Londyn to..., był wielkim przełomem. Cóż, mój faworyt z poprzednich sezonów wrócił do gry. Byłem zadowolony z tego powodu i miałem nadzieję, na rozwój jego relacji (m.in z Courtney). Ale to co się odjaniepawiło, to przeszło moje oczekiwania. Jak twórcy mogli tak spartolić sprawę. Jeszcze przypadkowo Tyler, który się pojawił w pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Duncan i Gwen się całowali. Cała prawda wyszła na jaw i naprawdę byłem zły na Tylera. Duncana już nie lubiłem jak w poprzednich sezonach, a na Gwen też się trochę wkurzyłem. Cieszę się, że jednak Cody stanął po jej stronie i dał radę wygrać dla drużyny. Wątek może i ciekawy, ale wolałem gdy Duncan był z Courtney. Ucieszyłem się też gdy Duncan został w grze. Wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że ten Stażysta po coś stoi przy tych drzwiach. thumb|left|210px|Kibicowałem Courtney, podczas jej dogrywki z Gwen. Omawiając postacie. Najbardziej w tym sezonie polubiłem Courtney i Cody'ego. Nowe postacie nie przypadły mi do gustu. Sierra, wariatka, która nie dawała żyć Cody'emu i Alejandro, który szedł po trupach do celu. Serio, mało antagonistów polubiłem w serii, ale są wyjątki. Polubiłem również Heather, która była trochę milsza. Ale to i tak Heather, czyli najbardziej kojarzony antagonista w serii. Odcinek Z Archiwum 52, był bardzo ciekawy. Szczególnie spodobał mi się moment, jak Duncan ratując Tylera nazwał go "paplą". Bałem się eliminacji, Courtney czy Duncana, ale jednak odpadł Tyler. Tutaj Alejandro dostał plusa i mnie, że nie głosował na Duncana. Rozwijały się sojusze. Alejandro chciał omamić Courtney. Czułem, że coś jest na rzeczy i małe są szanse, że Courtney i Duncan wrócą do siebie, ale miałem nadzieję. Sojusze w drużynie Amazonek też mi się spodobały i chciałem by Heather stała po stronie Courtney. Jak było? Ona koniec końców wybrała stronę Gwen, ale ona i tak odpadła. Czemu Cody głosował na Sierrę? Cóż, są dwie opcje. Albo przez to, że został poturbowany przez Duncana (Btw, nie lubiłem tego konfliktu, ale on miał solidne podłoże), albo dlatego, że zawsze na nią głosował. Wątpię, czy w tym wypadku miał zamiar zrobić wyjątek. Ucieszyłem się, gdy Courtney wygrała z Gwen dogrywkę i kontynuowała grę. Sprawa została ponownie spartolona, gdy Duncan został uwięziony w torcie przez Courtney, gdy Ci byli w pierwszej klasie. thumb|right|210px|Duncan zostaje zdradzony, przez sojusz z Alejandro. Ale wróćmy na chwilę wstecz. Spodobał mi się pomysł na powrót w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, ale został on totalnie spartolony. Ja się psiakrew pytam, z jakiej racji, zadebiutowała Blaineley? Osoba, która ani razu nie miała styczności z żadnym wyzwaniem w Totalnej Porażce. Cóż, jedynym argumentem widzę tutaj taki, żeby Owen miał parę w wyzwaniu Bitwa nad Niagarą. Ale lepiej było wybrać np Izzy i wyjaśnić sprawę z Jamajki. Lecimy dalej. Wyzwanie z odcinka Chińska Bujda, było fajne i szkoda, że Courtney go nie ukończyła. No i na eliminacji jestem ni to zadowolony ni to nie zadowolony. Odpadły dwie skrajne różniące się z mojego punktu widzenia postacie. Courtney, która dostarczała emocji, smaku i humoru przez całą serie, oraz Blaineley, która była niemiłosiernie upierdliwa. Ale jedną wspólną cechę miały "Zrobiło się tutaj jakoś tak nagle cicho?" ~Cody. Mimo eliminacji Courtney, oglądałem dalej. W następnym odcinku, Duncan miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Został zdradzony przez swojego sojusznika. Swoją drogą, mógł odejść od niego wcześniej. Potem pobity przez Ezekiela, a na końcu wyeliminowany, a tym samym po raz pierwszy nie był najlepszym członkiem drużyny. thumb|left|210px|Heather przegrywa program w Polskiej wersji. Odstawiłem na chwilę Totalną Porażkę w Trasie, ale wróciłem do oglądania finału. Był bardzo ciekawy. Wyzwanie epickie i rywalizacja między finalistami również. W finale kibicowałem Heather, którą polubiłem w tym sezonie. Niestety, ale w Polsce wygrał Alejandro. A zakończenie z mojego punktu widzenia jest tak spartolone, że szkoda gadać. To i tak Heather wrzuciła kukłę do wulkanu, i co że jego. Osobiście uznaję zakończenie Heather. Po erupcji wulkanu, trochę się przeraziłem i nie wiedziałem co będzie z uczestnikami. Byłem trochę załamany, gdy okazało się, że nowy sezon ma być z nowym składem i obawiałem się, że nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy pierwsza obsada przeżyła wybuch wulkanu. Cóż, sezon póki co najgorszy ze wszystkich trzech, ale mimo to, przyjemnie się go oglądało i dostarczył sporo emocji. Mój wkład Rozbudowane strony= Poniżej znajduje się lista stron, w których udało mi się rozbudować fabułę (częściowo, lub całkowicie) - Stan na 23 Sierpień 2017 #Alejandro i Heather - (fabuła od Bitwa nad Niagarą) #Beth - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Beth i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Beth i Heather #Bliźniacy to nie wszystko #DJ i Szef Hatchet - (bez Podsumowanie II) #Chris i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Chris i Gwen #Chris i Sierra - (fabuła, bez Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów) #Chris i Stażyści #Cody - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Cody Jr. #Courtney i Duncan - (Przegląd, Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie - Zamieszki na planie, Duma księżniczki) #Courtney i Gwen - (fabuła od Planu Totalnej Porażki) #Courtney i Harold - (bez części od Wielkie spanie do Podstawy musztry) #Courtney i Heather - (bez części od Awantura przy grze w zbijaka do Podstawy musztry #Domki #Duncan i Harold - (bez części od Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 do Ekstremalna tortura) #Eliminacja (Totalna Porażka) #Eva #Gitara Trenta #Gorączka Scarlett - (fabuła) #Gwen i Sierra - (bez wstępu i galerii) #Heather i Lindsay - (bez wstępu i ciekawostek) #Heather i Owen #Irena #Justin #Kanadyjska Królewska Policja Konna #Katie - (fabuła) #Katie i Sadie #Klątwa Zmumifikowanego Psa #Klif #Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda - (wstęp i fabuła) #Kocham cię tłusta świnko - (bez wstępu) #Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły #Komórka Chrisa #Konsola Sama #Koń #Kopalnia #Larry - (bez Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu - (wpisanie niektórych odcinków) #Loki - (fabuła) #Mewa #Mike i Zoey - (Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Miś Nurek #Namiot z Buffetem #Naszyjnik Zoey #Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta #Noah #Oblechy Totalnej Porażki #Obleś #Obozowicze z talentem - (wstęp i fabuła) #Piosenki Elli #Pimâpotew Kinosewak #Playa De Los Przegranos #Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie #Podmuch z przeszłości - (wstęp i fabuła) #Porażko Miernik #Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj - (fabuła) #Prawnicy Courtney #Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy #Publiczna łazienka #Rzuć i szukaj! #Sadie - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Samolot Totalnej Porażki #Sierra - (Totalna Porażka w Trasie) #Smartfon Sierry #Sojusz Facetów #Sojusze Alejandro #Sojusze Camerona #Sojusze Justina #To jest dziura! #Toksyczna pianka przegranych #Trzy strefy i niemowlę #Tyler - (fabuła) #Uwaga, potwór! - (fabuła) #Waneyihtam Maskwak #Wideo goście Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie #Więc, to jest moja drużyna? - (bez wstępu i części fabuły) #Wszyscy i Beth - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Bridgette - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Cameron - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Duncan - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Gwen - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Shawn - (bez wstępu, Sugar i zombi) #Wszyscy i Sugar - (bez wstępu, Beardo i części Chrisa) #Wszyscy i Zoey - (bez wstępu) #Zabójcze Okonie #Zajączek DJ'a #Zamieszki na planie - (fabuła) |-| Dni wbicia co 1000 edycji= * 1000 edycji - 12.08.2014r. * 2000 edycji - 04.10.2014r. * 3000 edycji - 09.04.2015r. * 4000 edycji - 29.12.2015r. * 5000 edycji - 23.02.2016r. * 6000 edycji - 21.06.2016r. * 7000 edycji - 11.10.2016r. * 8000 edycji - 18.11.2016r. * 9000 edycji - 13.01.2017r. * 10000 edycji - 10.03.2017r. * 11000 edycji - 29.05.2017r. * 12000 edycji - 20.08.2017r. |-| Rankingi Legenda - Hate (angry) - Dislike (n) - Neutral :/ - Like (y) - Love <3 Postaci Obsady |-| I Obsada= EvaIkona.jpg|25.Eva BlaineleyIkona.png|24.Blaineley S03E00 Ikona Alejandro.png|23.Alejandro BethIkona.png|22.Beth HaroldIkona.jpg|21.Harold TylerIkona.PNG|20.Tyler TrentIkona.jpg|19.Trent S03E00 Ikona Ezekiela.png|18.Ezekiel JustinIkona.png|17.Justin SierraIkona.PNG|16.Sierra Sadie Wiki.png|15.Sadie Katie iki.png|14.Katie NoahIkona.jpg|13.Noah HeatherIkona.jpg|12.Heather LeshawnaIkona.jpg|11.Leshawna OwenIkona.PNG|10.Owen IzzyIkona.PNG|9.Izzy DJIkona.PNG|8.DJ GeoffIkona.png|7.Geoff BridgetteIkona.png|6.Bridgette LindsayIkona.jpg|5.Lindsay CodyIkona.jpg|4.Cody GwenIkona.PNG|3.Gwen CourtneyIkona.jpg|2.Courtney DuncanIkona.PNG|1.Duncan |-| II Obsada= ScottIkona.jpg|13.Scott S04E00-Ikona Staci.jpg|12.Staci S04E00-Ikona B.jpg|11.B S04E00-Ikona Anny Mari.jpg|10.Anne Maria CameronIkona.jpg|9.Cameron SamIkona.jpg|8.Sam LightningIkona.jpg|7.Lightning DakotaIkona.jpg|6.Dakota JoIkona.jpg|5.Jo BrickIkona.jpg|4.Brick S04E00-Ikona Dawn.jpg|3.Dawn ZoeyIkona.jpg|2.Zoey MikeIkona.jpg|1.Mike |-| III Obsada= LeonardAvatarHQ.png|14.Leonard MaxAvatarHQ.png|13.Max SugarAvatarHQ.png|12.Sugar TopherAvatarHQ.png|11.Topher BeardoAvatarHQ.png|10.Beardo DaveAvatarHQ.png|9.Dave RodneyAvatarHQ.png|8.Rodney ScarlettAvatarHQ.png|7.Scarlett SkyAvatarHQ.png|6.Sky EllaAvatarHQ.png|5.Ella AmyAvatarHQ.png|4.Amy JasmineAvatarHQ.png|3.Jasmine SameyAvatarHQ.png|2.Samey ShawnAvatarHQ.png|1.Shawn |-| IV Obsada (Drużyny)= Czas na magie.png|18.Gracze Gracja i elegancja.jpg|17.Łyżwiarze S01E08 Kłótnia Matki z córką.png|16.Matka i Córka Nabijający się Gerry i Pete.png|15.Tenisowi Rywale S01E11 Eliminacja bliźniaków.png|14.Pechowi Bliźniacy S01E13 Kadetki w Geelong.png|13.Kadetki S01E02 Mądrale w samolocie.jpg|12.Mądrale S01E05 Weganki i duch skamieliny.png|11.Weganki S01E10 Zaciesz bo brak eliminacji.png|10.Rockowcy S01E02 Randkowicze w taksówce.png|9.Randkowicze Chet i Lorenzo walczą o telefon.png|8.Przyrodni Bracia S01E07 Crimson w trumnie.png|7.Goci S01E11 Bądź moim bohaterem.png|6.Starzy Wymiatacze S01E05 Blogerzy.png|5.Blogerzy Modowi S01E25 Siostry w bikini.png|4.Siostry S01E18 Surferzy z pianą.png|3.Surferzy Zamek ojca z synem.png|2.Ojciec i Syn S01E23 Jak ja Cię nakarmię.png|1.Przyjaciele Sezony |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= Eva_wraca_do_gry.png|22.Eva S01E09 Beth przeciwstawia się Heather.png|21.Beth 120px-HaroldsNewFace.png|20.Harold S01E04 Heather objaśnia zasady sojuszu.JPG|19.Heather S01E11 Ślepa Sadie.png|18.Sadie 250px-KatieFace.png|17.Katie S01E05 Strażak Justin.png|16.Justin S01E07 Tyler na łodzi pełnej kurczaków.png|15.Tyler Trent_s.png|14.Trent S01E04 Noah siada.png|13.Noah Ezekiel Ze Swoim Goldem.jpg|12.Ezekiel DJ karmiący zajączka....png|11.DJ Beki.png|10.Owen S01E01 Leshawna.JPG|9.Leshawna S01E02 Izzy.JPG|8.Izzy S01E08 Bridgette.jpg|7.Bridgette S01E25 Zdjęcie Cody'ego.png|6.Cody Geoff robi facepalm.png|5.Geoff S01E22 Niezadowlolona Courtney.png|4.Courtney S01E02 Lindsay.JPG|3.Lindsay S01E01 Gwen zostaje przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów.JPG|2.Gwen S01E01_Duncan_z_siekierą.JPG|1.Duncan |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= S02E08 Naelektryzowana Beth.png|15.Beth S02E08 Oślepłem.png|14.Harold S02E19 Upadek Justina.png |13.Justin S02E21 Owen i popcorn Lindsay.png|12.Owen S02E05 Boleści Trenta.JPG|11.Trent S02E06 Prowadzący Geoff.png|10.Geoff S02E03 Izzy podczas snu.jpg|9.Izzy S02E04 Heather macha.PNG|8.Heather S02E11 Powietrzne dziecko Leshawny.png|7.Leshawna S01E12 Prowadząca Bridgette.png|6.Bridgette S02E08 Byłem tu cały czas.png|4.DJ S02E00_Plakat_promocyjny_Gwen.jpg|5.Gwen S02E21_Lindsay_pozuje.PNG|3.Lindsay S02E13 Debiut Courtney.png|2.Courtney S02E08 Duncan je pizze.png|1.Duncan |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie= S03E18 Blaineley w drodze.png|18.Blaineley S03E17 Sami ciągnimy łódź.jpg|17.Alejandro S03E02 To będzie mój program.png|16.Ezekiel S03E03 Harold w piosence.png|15.Harold S03E03 Sznurowadło w nosie.png|14.Sierra S01E08_Spodnie_się_palą.png|13.Tyler S03E07 Taniec Leshawny.png|12.Leshawna S03E10 Owen liże homara.png|11.Owen S03E20 Duncan jedzie dalej.png|10.Duncan S03E14 Gwen w Grecji.png|9.Gwen S03E23 Heather z kilofem.png|8.Heather S03E13 Noah kręci kołowrotkiem.PNG|7.Noah S03E06 Izzy.png|6.Izzy S01E05 Czekolada Lindsay.png|5.Lindsay S03E11 Kamizelka ratunkowa.png|4.DJ S03E06 Przykro Mi.png|3.Bridgette S03E22 Cody w głowie DJa.png|2.Cody S03E24 Courteny hejtuje piosenkę.png|1.Courtney |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Chaty z bali.png|13.Staci S04E03 Opluty Scott.png|12.Scott Jestem Beverly.png|11.B S04E01 Zwierzenia Anne Marii.png|10.Anna Maria S04E10 Jesteś czym.png|9.Lightning S04E13 Cameron wygrał.PNG|8.Cameron Iceiceaby36.png|7.Sam S04E00_Dakota_Audition.png|6.Dakota S04E09 Klucz Jo.png|5.Jo S04E01 Zwierzenie Bricka.png|4.Brick S04E03 Dawn macha chrząszczowi.png|3.Dawn Zrozpaczona Zoey.png|2.Zoey S04E06 Teleportująca żaba.png|1.Mike |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= CameronIkona.jpg|14.Cameron SierraIkona.PNG|13.Sierra ScottIkona.jpg|12.Scott JoIkona.jpg|11.Jo SamIkona.jpg|10.Sam S03E00 Ikona Alejandro.png|9.Alejandro LindsayIkona.jpg|8.Lindsay HeatherIkona.jpg|7.Heather DuncanIkona.PNG|6.Duncan LightningIkona.jpg|5.Lightning ZoeyIkona.jpg|4.Zoey MikeIkona.jpg|3.Mike GwenIkona.PNG|2.Gwen CourtneyIkona.jpg|1.Courtney |-| Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew= S05,2E01-Leonard trafiony piłeczkami tenisowymi.png|14.Leonard Ginńcie mrówki.png|13.Max Wspinaczka Sugar.png|12.Sugar Topher z nokt.png|11.Topher Beardo odpoczywa.png|10.Beardo Z gwinta tłuste kąski.png|9.Dave Mam zaduże palce.png|8.Rodney Scarlett patrzy.png|7.Scarlett Szeryf Sky.png|6.Sky S05,2E06-Zarumieniona Ella.png|5.Ella Jabłko Amy.png|4.Amy Zarumieniona Jasmine.png|3.Jasmine Samey-królewna śnieżka.jpg|2.Samey Shawn losuje pomocnika.png|1.Shawn |-| Wariacki Wyścig (Postacie)= Tammy biegnie.jpg|36.Tammy Jestem niewidzialny.png|35.Leonard Mary i magnes.png|34.Mary S01E09 Jacques w Dubaju.png|33.Jacques S01E06 Josee.png|32.Josee S01E05 Kelly.png|31.Kelly Furia Laurie.png|30.Laurie Ellody w taksówce.png|29.Ellody Zmęczony Pete.png|28.Pete Mandat za złe parkowanie.png|27.MacArthur Miles_w_świecie_mięsa.jpg|26.Miles Zemsta Gerry'ego z przed lat.jpg|25.Gerry Mickey z wiaderkiem piasku.png|24.Mickey S01E09 Panika Jay'a.png|23.Jay S01E09 Taylor w Dubaju.png|22.Taylor S01E17 Sanders Władca Obręczy.png|21.Sanders Zakopany Spud.png|20.Spud S01E11 Rock mówi o Spudzie.png|19.Rock S01E06 Bracia na paralotni.png|18.Chet S01E06 Lorenzo śmieje się z Cheta.png|17.Lorenzo S01E07 Wystraszony Tom.png|16.Tom S01E15 Owen je popcorn.png|15.Owen S01E20 Ennui i burrito.png|14.Ennui S01E17 Boomerang dla Ryan'a.png|13.Stephanie S01E16 Ryan obrzucony fasolką.png|12.Ryan S01E15 Luzacki Dwayne.jpg|11.Dwayne Zrobie to dla kreacji.png|10.Jen S01E11 Noah zamarza.png|9.Noah S01E07 Emma biegnie.png|8.Emma S01E24 MacArthur z piasku.png|7.Brody S01E22 Kitty w bikini.png|6.Kitty S01E16 Geoff motywuje Brody'ego.png|5.Geoff S01E11 Crimson bez makijażu.jpg|4.Crimson S01E12 Junior na pontonie.png|3.Junior S01E10 Devin wylądował.jpg|2.Devin Carrie widzi Islandie.png|1.Carrie Eliminacje Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E24 Eliminacja Duncana.jpg|22.Duncan S01E12 Papa Courtney.png|21.Courtney Zawodnicy żegnają Lindsay.png|20.Lindsay S01E21 Eliminacja Geoffa.png|19.Geoff S01E01 Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu.PNG|18.Ezekiel S01E20 Druga eliminacja Izzy.png|17.Izzy 2nd S01E09 Eliminacja Codyego.png|16.Cody Leshawna szok po eliminacji.png|15.Leshawna S01E04 Eliminacja Noah.png|14.Noah S01E08 Żywej mnie nie dostaniecie.png|13.Izzy 1st S01E05Eliminacja Justina.png|12.Justin 120px-Kiss.png|11.Bridgette S01E19 Eliminacja DJ'a.png|10.DJ S01E03 Eva przygotowuje się do rzutu.png|9.Eva 1st S01E07 Tyler na łodzi pełnej kurczaków.png|8.Tyler S01E10 Eliminacja Beth.png|7.Beth S01E16 Trent żegna się z Wyspą.png|6.Trent S01E15 Druga eliminacja Evy.png|5.Eva 2nd S01E06 Eliminacja Katie.png|4.Katie S01E25 Eliminacja Heather.PNG|3.Heather S01E13 Kochałem, straciłem.png|2.Harold 250px-Dynamicduo.png|1.Sadie |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= S02E07 Eliminacja Gwen.jpg|14.Gwen S02E24 Eliminacja Courtney.JPG|13.Courtney S02E09 Eliminacja DJ'a.png|12.DJ S02E21 Eliminacja Lindsay.png|11.Lindsay S02E11 Eliminacja Izzy.png|10.Druga eliminacja Izzy S02E03 E-Scoupe odchodzi.png|9.Pierwsza eliminacja Izzy S02E13 Pierwsza eliminacja Owena.png|8.Pierwsza eliminacja Owena S02E02 Bridgette i Geoff idą do limuzyny Łajz.png|7.Bridgette i Geoff S02E17 Eliminacja Leshawny.jpg|6.Leshawna S02E23 Eliminacja Harolda.jpg|5.Harold S02E15 Eliminacja Heather.jpg|4.Heather S02E24 Druga eliminacja Owena.png|3.Druga eliminacja Owena S02E05 Eliminacja Trenta.png|2.Trent S02E19 Eliminacja Justina.jpg|1.Justin |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie= |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= Dawn w worku.png|12.Dawn Pożegnalne buzi.png|11.Mike S04E12 Eliminjacja Zoey.PNG|10.Zoey Pierwszy miotacz wstydu Dakoty.png|9.Pierwsza eliminacja Dakoty Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkurencji.png|8.Brick Chris i Jo.png|7.Jo Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkurencji.png|6.Anne Maria S04E06-Sam i Dakota.png|5.Sam S04E08-Sam i Dakota.png|4.Druga eliminacja Dakoty S04E11 Eliminacja Scotta.png|3.Scott S04E03-B wykonuje rzut wstydu.png|2.B MiotaczWstyduStaciOdcinek1Sezon4.png|1.Staci |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= Courtney w Muszli Wstydu.png|12.Courtney Lindsay w Muszli Wstydu.png|11.Lindsay S05E08 - DuncanZostajeAresztowany.png|10.Duncan Lightning w Muszli Wstydu.png|9.Lightning Gwen w Muszli Wstydu.png|8.Gwen Heather w Muszli Wstydu.png|7.Heather Alejandro w Muszli Wstydu.png|6.Alejandro S05E03 Papa Jo.png|5.Jo S05,1E04-Sam wykonuje spłuczkę wstydu.png|4.Sam Scott w Muszli Wstydu.png|3.Scott Sierra w Muszli Wstydu.png|2.Sierra Cameron w Muszli Wstydu.png|1.Cameron |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew= S05,2E05-Siostry wykonują Armatę wstydu.png|11.Amy i Samey/Samey Jasmine w Armacie.png|10.Jasmine S05,2E03-Amy wykonuje Armate wstrydu.png|9.Amy S05,2E01-Beardo wykonuje Armate wstydu.png|8.Beardo S05,2E06-Ella wykonuje Armatę wstydu.png|7.Ella Dave wykonuje Armate wstydu.png|6.Dave Topher w armacie.png|5.Topher S05,2E04-Rodne wykonuje armatę wstydu.png|4.Rodney S05,2E02-Leonard wykonuje Armate wstydu.jpg|3.Leonard Złe duo w armacie.png|2.Max i Scarlett Sugar w Armacie.png|1.Sugar |-| Inne Antagoniści= S05E22 Zaczajenie na Sky.png|7.Sugar The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (59).png|6.Scott S01E22 Łyżwiarze antagoniści.png|5.Łyżwiarze S02E24 Zwierzątko Courtney.jpg|4.Courtney S01E09 Heather.png|3.Heather S03E11 Ryba to trudne podłoże do malowania.PNG|2.Alejandro S05E05_-_Wprowadżmy_mały_chaos.png|1.Mal |-| Zwycięzcy= 120px-True_dodgebrawl.png|14.Owen S01E00 Beth w czołówce.png|13.Beth S05E04 Cameron i Skunks.png|12.Cameron S04E01 Lightning po raz pierwszy w Pokoju Zwierzeń.png|11.Lightning S03E01Alejandro wysiada z autobusu.png|10.Alejandro S01E13 Kadetki w Geelong.png|9.Kadetki S05E14 Odbicie Sky.png|8.Sky S01E01_Heather_przybyła_na_wyspę.png|7.Heather S04E07 Przerażona Zoey.png|6.Zoey S05E08 Mike na łodzi.JPG|5.Mike S01E26 Surferzy w finale.png|4.Surferzy S02E27 Ognia.JPG|3.Gwen S02E11 - DuncanWyskakujeZZasadzki.jpg|2.Duncan Shawn losuje pomocnika.png|1.Shawn |-| Finaliści= Grożby_Lightninga.png|7.Cameron i Lightning 17o.png|6.Alejandro i Heather Babeczko-hipnoza.png|5.Gwen i Owen S02E26 Duncan kontra Beth.png|4.Beth i Duncan ShawnVsSky.png|3.Shawn i Sky Surferzy wygrywają Wariacki Wyścig.png|2.Kadetki i Surferzy S05E10_Mike_i_Zoey_w_wyzwaniu.png|1.Mike i Zoey |-| Top 11 najpiękniejszych dziewczyn= S05E14_Amy_i_Samey.png|10/11.Amy i Samey S01E04 Heather objaśnia zasady sojuszu.JPG|9.Heather Zarumieniona Jasmine.png|8.Jasmine S05E03 Strzał Zoey.png|7.Zoey S02E27 Ognia.JPG|6.Gwen S01E22 Kitty w bikini.png|5.Kitty S04E03 Dawn macha chrząszczowi.png|4.Dawn S02E24 Cheerleaderka Courtney.png|3.Courtney S02E09 Lindsay i piłka.png|2.Lindsay Junior_zakochuje_sie_w_Carrie.png|1.Carrie Ranking sezonów Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych sezonów. |-| Sezony= TD4 logo.png|7.Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy TPwt.png|6.Totalna Porażka w Trasie S05E00 Logo sezonu.png|5.Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd TDI logo.jpg|4.Wyspa Totalnej Porażki S01E00_Logo_Spin-off%27u.png|3.Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig TD PI.png|2.Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew S02E00 Logo sezonu.png|1.Plan Totalnej Porażki |-| Obsady= S03E01_Uczestnicy_TPWT_podczas_piosenki.jpeg|7.Totalna Porażka w Trasie TDROTICast.jpg|6.Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy RR_zawodnicy.png|5.Wariacki Wyścig ZawodnicyTDPI.jpg|4.Totalna Porażka n Wyspie Pahkitew S02E00 Obsada TDA.png|3.Plan Totalnej Porazki The_Campers.png|2.Wyspa Totalnej Porazki S05E00 Obsada AS.png|1.Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ranking odcinków |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E08Wyspa_Kości.jpg|27.W górę strumienia 284px-CampCastawaysHQMainImage.png|26.Obóz rozbitków 284px-Dsfsr.png|25.Obłęd na Wawanakwa S01E15_Chris_naśmiewa_się_z_bólu_Duncana.png|24.Mów mi wujku S01E06Zabójcze_Okonie_nie_będą_miały_dobrej_nocy.png|23.Kiepskie S01E19_Psychopatyczny_Zabójca_z_Piłą_Łańcuchową_i_Takim_Hakiem_straszy_Gwen.png|22.Hak, lina i trudne zadanie S01E14_Pizza_z_meduzami%2C_konikami_polnymi_i_anchois.png|21.Posiłek obrzydliwości The_Campers.png|20.Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 S01E25_Owen_wykonuje_zadanie_Bridgette.png|19.Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz S01E09_Sadie_na_celowniku.png|18.Polowanie złej woli S01E03_Chris_prezentuje_bajeczki.jpg|17.Wielkie spanie S01E11_Konfrontacja_Gwen_i_Heather.png|16.Komu możesz zaufać? S01E07_Obydwie_drużyny_przy_ognisku.png|15.Czynnik fobii S01E05Szefowi_spodobał_się_występ_Trenta.png|14.Niezbyt sławni S01E02_Część_uczestników_patrzy_się_na_przepaść.png|13.Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 S01E13_Trent_i_DJ_w_samolocie.png|12.Ekstremalna tortura 284px-TDI_Owen%2C_Gwen%2C_Heather%2C_and_Duncan_2.jpg|11.Wielka stopa (odcinek) S01E26_Rzut_Chrisem.png|10.Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich 284px-Hide31.png|9.Ukryj się i bądź podstępny 250px-Everyone_overhears_Courtney.png|8.Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie 250px-Search13.png|7.Skarby. S01E04_Zabójcze_Okonie_wykorzystują_nową_strategię.png|6.Awantura przy grze w zbijaka 252px-Chain35.png|5.Przednia zabawa S01E21_Heather_rzuca_tacę_na_twarz_Owena.png|4.Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu Drużyna_Ewa%2C_Izzy_i_Noah.png|3.Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki S01E12_Duncan_rozmawia_z_Szefem_o_Haroldzie.png|2.Podstawy musztry S01E10_Trent_został_trafiony_skrzynią_w_głowę.png|1.Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= S02E12_Courtney_oskarża_Gwen_o_miłość_do_Duncana.png|27.Podsumowanie II S02E01_Potwór_ryczy_na_Owena_i_Duncana.png|26.Uwaga, potwór! S02E04_Lindsay_rzucona_w_ścianę.png|25.Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie S02E06_Izzy_prowadzi_podsumowanie.png|24.Podsumowanie I S02E25_Beth_i_Duncan_przed_wejściem_do_studia.png|23.Bunt w studiu 310tocrazyco301.png|22.3:10 do Obłędowa S02E22_Chef_jako_samuraj.PNG|21.Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen 009.png|20.Dzieci za milion dolarów Thesandwirchprojeccy321.png|19.Projekt piaskowa czarownica S02E27_wszyscy_patrzą_jak_spadają_w_przepasć.png|18.Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! S02E23 Symulator rakiety.png|17.2008: Owen w kosmosie Mastersofddi217.png|16.Mistrzowie katastrofy S02E18_Owen_zajada_się_w_poczekalni.png|15.Podsumowanie III S02E24_Zwierzęta_dla_uczestników.png|14.Dobry piesek S02E02_Chef_pokazuje_większą_broń.png|13.Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj S02E14_Pterodaktyl_kradnie_perukę_Heather.png|12.Milion dolarów P. C. S02E26_Duncan_kontra_Beth.png|11.Kto będzie milionerem? S02E17_Uczestnicy_w_kostiumach.png|10.Super Haro-ld Ptpodcin32.png|9.Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa S02E03_Duncan_płacze_w_swojej_roli.png|8.Zamieszki na planie S02E16Chris_włącza_fałszywy_alarm.png|7.-M- Wykręcone połączenie Duncahorlold21.png|6.Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa S02E13_Zszkowoany_Duncan.png|5.Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu S02E11_Lindsay_rozkazuje_Zabójczym_Makietom.png|4.Pełny dramat S02E19Courtney_śpiewa_jako_księżniczka.png|3.Duma księżniczki S02E21_Pozowanie_Lindsay.png|2.Reguła kołysania S02E20_Zawodnicy_myślą_o_martwym_Chrisie.png|1.Poszlaka |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie= S03E20_Blaineley.jpg|26.Chińska Bujda S03E03_Ludzki_pinball.png|25.Zakręcony Czas w Japonii S03E06_Geoff_i_Blainley_PODSUMOWANIE.jpeg|24.Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette S03E19_Heather..jpeg|23.Bitwa nad Niagarą S03E21_Duncan.jpg|22.Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki S03E18_Geoff.jpeg|21.Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! S03E22_Cody_i_kondor..jpeg|20.Rapa Phooey! S03E05_Chris_zapowiada_przerwe_na_Statule_Wolnośći.png|19.Ukochany Broadway S03E14_Partenon_w_Atenach.png|18.Greckie Ruiny S03E13_Widok_na_Tower_Bridge.png|17.Gdy widzę Londyn to... S03E15_Spotkanie_Cody%27ego_z_klonem.png|16.Z Archiwum 52 S03E04_Uczestnicy_marzną_w_Yukonie.png|15.Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! S03E10_Chris_w_Odcinku..jpeg|14.Nowe dzieci Rocka S03E01_Uczestnicy_TPWT_podczas_piosenki.jpeg|13.Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 S03E24_Courtney_i_Alejnadro.jpeg|12.Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl S03E25_Sierra_i_Cody.jpeg|11.Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze S03E11_Rekin_bijący_Cody%27ego.png|10.Moja upalna Jamajka S03E08_Związana_Drużyna_Amazonek.png|9.Wyścig w Amazonii S03E12_Numer_telefonu_na_ekranie.png|8.Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon KapitanOwen1.png|7.Kapitan Owen S03E02_Drużyna_CJNBBBS_ucieka_przed_krokodylami.png|6.Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 S03E09_Cody_podczas_kolacji_ze_Sierrą.png|5.Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy S03E16_Alejadnro_i_Courtney_w_odcinku.jpeg|4.Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą S03E23_Heather_na_rękach_Alejandro.png|3.Dziwne Przypadki S03E26_Alejandro%2C_Finał_TPwT.jpeg|2.Aloha, Finał! S03E07_Uczestnicy_w_odcinku..jpeg|1.Spoliczkowana Rewolucja |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E13 Mutanty pojawiają sie do zadania.png|13.Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Backstabbers Ahoy (19).png|12.Ahoj, załogo! Finders Creepers (28).png|11.Schwytani straceńcy S04E10 Heather zamierza wyrzucić Chrisa i Chefa z zeppleina.png|10.W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie S04E12_Chris_tłumaczy_zadanie.png|9.Zaczarowany Las Iceicebaby1.PNG|8.Lód, lód dziecino TDROTIPIC2.png|7.Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! The_Treasure_Island_of_Dr._McLean_%2817%29.png|6.Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Truth_or_Laser_Shark_%282%29.png|5.Prawda albo laser rekina S04E06_Lindsay_trzymana_przez_Sasquatchanakwę.png|4.Uciekający model S04E09_Osobowości_próbują_pokonać_Mike%27a.png|3.Grand Chef Auto S04E11_Scott_santażuje_Zoey.png|2.Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny Newpersonality.PNG|1.Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E04 Cameron zajada.png|13.Walka na Jedzenie S05E05 Padnięty Scott.png|12.Księżycowy Obłęd S05E12 Scott vs Gwen.png|11.Odważne poszukiwanie łupów S05E08 Al w łódce.png|10.Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów S05E06 Al, Cameron, Gwen i Heather.png|9.Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów S05E07 Kręcenia Mala.png |8.Frajerskie Uderzenia S05E13 Mal vs Zoey.JPG|7.Zrujnowany finał S05E03 Doładowanie.png|6.Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em S05E01_Pierwsze_wyzwanie.png|5.Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy S05E11 Fałszywy alarm.png|4.Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy S05E02 Krab zabity.png|3.Zły lęk S05E10 Al, Mal i Zoey.png|2.Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity S05E09_Impreza_z_okazji_100-ego_odcinka.png|1.Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka |-| Totalna Porażka na Wsypie Pahkitew= Naelektryzowana_drużyna_Kinosewak.png|13.Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły S05.2E08_Sugar_i_Max_trzymają_niemowlęta.png|12.Trzy strefy i niemowlę Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png|11.Kocham cię tłusta świnko Sugar_szuka_monety_w_małpie.png|10.Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy S05%2C2E05-Szokowana_Samey.jpg|9.Podmuch z przeszłości Samey_przeciwstawia_się_Amy.png|8.Bliźniacy to nie wszystko Sutimt1.png|7.Więc, to jest moja drużyna? S05.2E13_Finaliści_i_ich_pomocnicy.jpg|6.Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda Zawodnicy_są_przestraszeni_widokiem_niedźwiedzia.jpg|5.To jest dziura! Obozowicze_z_talentem.png|4.Obozowicze z talentem Shawn_Pomaga_Jasmine_Upadek_Sky.jpg|3.Upadek Sky S05.2E10_Scarlett_pojawia_sie_na_monitorze.png|2.Gorączka Scarlett S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|1.Rzuć i szukaj! |-| Wariacki Wyścig= Drużyny_robią_karnawałowe_kostiumy.png|26.Brazylijski las deszczowy S01E12_Wodospad_Wiktorii.png|25.Z deszczu pod wodospad S01E13_Najlepsza_Łyzwiarka.png|24.Skazani na Geelong S01E24_Ostatnie_tango.png|23.Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires S01E15_Haka_i_Łyżwiarze.png|22.Haka lub coś prostszego S01E14_Królik_Alpinos.png|21.Australijska plaga S01E21_Oś_zła.png|20.Polowanie na suma S01E18_Owen_smok.png|19.Ślinotok Łyżwiarze_i_Przyjaciel_chodzą_po_węglach.png|18.Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy Loki_grozi.png|17.Superkrólik w Meksyku S01E22_Josee_spotyka_Kitty.png|16.Głębia naszej miłości Słaba_pamięć_Dwaynea.png|15.Rozmówki islandzkie S01E10_To_nie_był_kurczak.png|14.Lubicie chińszczyznę? S01E02_Smaczny_gulasz.png|13.Dalej, osiemnastka zaczyna! cz. 2 S01E16_Nie_jestem_fajtłapą.png|12.Poznajcie byczka z prerii S01E25_MacArthur_pomaga_Josee.png|11.Rajski skarb S01E26_Ostatnia_prosta.PNG|10.Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów Kort_tenisowy%2C_siedmio_gwiazdkowego_hotelu.png|9.W Dubaju jak w raju S01E01_Spotkanie_z_Donem.png|8.Dalej, osiemnastka zaczyna! cz. 1 S01E17_Randkowicze_trafiają_obręczą.png|7.Władca obręczy Siostry_i_Przyjaciele_nad_pociągiem.png|6.Popołudniowa herbatka S01E19_Ziomko_łaziki.png|5.Wyścigi łazików S01E03_Łyżwiaże_i_Kadetki_przy_serach.png|4.Francja - nie zawsze elegancka Walka_Brody%27ego_z_rekinem.png|3.Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym Transylvania_w_nocy.png|2.Ence pence, W której... trumnie S01E11_Wariacki_koncert.jpg|1.Wariacki koncert |-| Finały= S04E13 Mutanty pojawiają sie do zadania.png|7.Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa S05E13 Mal vs Zoey.JPG|6.Zrujnowany finał S01E26_Rzut_Chrisem.png|5.Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich S05.2E13_Finaliści_i_ich_pomocnicy.jpg|4.Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda S02E26_Duncan_kontra_Beth.png|3.Kto będzie milionerem? S01E26_Ostatnia_prosta.PNG|2.Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów S03E26_Alejandro%2C_Finał_TPwT.jpeg|1.Aloha, Finał! |-| Wszystkie= Drużyny_robią_karnawałowe_kostiumy.png|135.Brazylijski las deszczowy S03E20_Blaineley.jpg|134.Chińska Bujda S04E13 Mutanty pojawiają sie do zadania.png|133.Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Backstabbers Ahoy (19).png|132.Ahoj, załogo! S05.2E10_Scarlett_pojawia_sie_na_monitorze.png|16.Gorączka Scarlett S02E19Courtney_śpiewa_jako_księżniczka.png|15.Duma księżniczki S04E11_Scott_santażuje_Zoey.png|14.Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny S05E02 Krab zabity.png|13.Zły lęk S03E16_Alejadnro_i_Courtney_w_odcinku.jpeg|12.Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą S05E10 Al, Mal i Zoey.png|11.Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity S02E21_Pozowanie_Lindsay.png|10.Reguła kołysania S01E12_Duncan_rozmawia_z_Szefem_o_Haroldzie.png|9.Podstawy musztry S03E26_Alejandro%2C_Finał_TPwT.jpeg|8.Aloha, Finał! S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|7.Rzuć i szukaj! S01E11_Wariacki_koncert.jpg|6.Wariacki koncert S03E07_Uczestnicy_w_odcinku..jpeg|5.Spoliczkowana Rewolucja S05E09_Impreza_z_okazji_100-ego_odcinka.png|4.Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Newpersonality.PNG|3.Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady S01E10_Trent_został_trafiony_skrzynią_w_głowę.png|2.Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... S02E20_Zawodnicy_myślą_o_martwym_Chrisie.png|1.Poszlaka Ranking drużyn Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych drużyn. |-| Drużyny= Plik:100px-Toxic_Rats_Logo.png|13.Toksyczne Szczury Plik:Drużyna_Chris_Jest_Naprawdę_Bardzo_Bardzo_Bardzo_Bardzo_Słodki_Logo.png|12.Drużyna CJNBBBBS Plik:Drużyna_Zwycięzców_logo.png|11.Drużyna Zwycięzców Plik:Bohaterskie Chomiki.png|10.Bohaterskie Chomiki Plik:100px-LogoKG.png|7.Zabójcze Makiety Plik:100px-Mutant_Maggots_Logo.png|9.Zmutowane Larwy Plik:Lewitujące_Łososie.png|8.Pimâpotew Kinosewak Plik:Zdezorientowane_Niedźwiedzie.png|6.Waneyihtam_Maskwak Plik:100px-ScreamingGophers.png|5.Wrzeszczące Susły Plik:100px-LogoSG.png|4.Trzeszczące Żarówy Plik:Nikczemne Sępy.png|3.Nikczemne Sępy Plik:100px-Team_Amazon_Logo.png|2.Drużyna Amazonek Plik:100px-KillerBass.png|1.Zabójcze Okonie Relacje Poniżej znajduje się ranking ulubionych relacji, z podziałem na:związki, przyjaźnie, konflikty i sojusze. |-| Związki= Plik:Courtney_and_Scott.png|18.Courtney i Scott 180px-Haroldpic.png|17.Harold i Leshawna Dakota_rozmawiająca_z_Samem.png|16.Dakota i Sam 800px-DunGwen.png|15.Duncan i Gwen Izzy_and_Big_O.jpg|14.Izzy i Owen S05E13 Pocałunek Alejandro i Heather.png|13.Alejandro i Heather Bethbrady.jpg|12.Beth i Brady Ennui rysuje karykaturę Crimson.png|11.Crimson i Ennui Dave_i_Sky_na_nartach.png|10.Dave i Sky S02E02_Bridgette_i_Geoff_idą_do_limuzyny_Łajz.png|9.Bridgette i Geoff S01E23 Randkowicze spowrotem razem.png|8.Ryan i Stephanie 250px-L_T%3DLove.png|7.Lindsay i Tyler 180px-Gt5.png|6.Gwen i Trent S01E09 Emma i Noah.png|5.Emma i Noah Devin chce zadzwonić do Shelly.png|4.Carrie i Devin S05E11_Zoey_całuje_Mala.png|3.Mike i Zoey S06E10_Jasmine_i_Shawn_pośród_laserów.jpg|2.Jasmine i Shawn Ima.jpeg|1.Courtney i Duncan |-| Przyjaźnie (Top 10)= S01E12Courtney i Duncan kradną jedzenie.png|10.Courtney i Duncan S03E01 Spotkanie Codego ze Sierra.png|9.Cody i Sierra S03E20_-_Cody_i_Heeather.png|8.Cody i Heather 200px-Chain3.png|7.Leshawna i Lindsay S03E13_Śmiejący_się_Noah.png|6.Noah i Owen Dziękuje_DJ.png|5.DJ i Gwen S03E12_DJ_całuje_Bridgette.png|4.Bridgette i DJ S05E12 Naszyjnik nie bransoletka.png|3.Mike i Zoey S01E24_Płyńmy_tratwą.png|2.Duncan i Owen S05E04 - DuncanZostajePrzywitanyWNowejDrużynie.png|1.Duncan i Zoey |-| Konflikty (Top 10)= 270px-HH_team.png|10.Harold i Heather S03E17_Nie_sabotuj.JPG|9.Courtney i Heather Narada_Amazonek_w_sprawie_wyeliminowania_Heather.png|8.Gwen i Sierra Boje_się_Scarlett.png|7.Max i Scarlett S01E21 Nie tak szybko.png|6.Duncan i Leshawna Totall.png|5.Duncan i Mal Walka_na_mieczniki.png|4.Alejandro i Cody Hether_trzyma_głowę_Izzy.jpg|3.Heather i Owen S01E27 Blogowa wojna.png|2.Gwen i Heather Harold-duncan.jpg|1.Duncan i Harold |-| Sojusze (Top 10)= Cameron_proponuje_sujusz_z_Lightningiem.png|10.Cameron i Lightning S04E07_przyjaciele.png|9.Cameron i Mike Chef_i_DJ_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|8.DJ i Szef Hatchet S03E11_Alejandro_manipuluje_Tylerem.jpg|7.Alejandro i Tyler E11 S04.PNG|6.Cameron i Zoey Męski_sojusz.png|5.Jo i Lightning S01E01 Pierwsza relacja Duncan i Heather.jpg|4.Duncan i Heather Trzech_najlepszych_przyjaciół.jpg|3.DJ, Duncan i Geoff S02E23_Sojusz_z_Beth.png|2.Beth i Courtney Sojuz.png|1.Sojusze Heather |-| Konkursy i zabawy |-| Turnieje= 1.Turniej Postaci - Wyspa Wawanakwa 2.Turniej Postaci 2 - Wariacki Wyścig 3.Turniej drużyn 4.Turniej Postaci 3 - Finaliści 5.Turniej Relacji |-| Konkursy= Inne |-| Top 10 remixerów= 1.Dj sTore 2.Dj Maxwell 3.Dj Ikonnikov 4.Emozioni Libere 5.Dj Azzurro 6.No Fast 7.Deejay Stella 8.Dr. Bass 9.Adeejay 10.Alex Teddy |-| Ranking występów= 1..Art 2..Anne 3..K1 4..Igor |-| Teleturnieje= 1.Grasz czy nie grasz 2.Przetrwanie 3.Lingo 4.Koło fortuny 5.Jeden z dziesięciu 6.Awantura o kasę 7.Milionerzy 8.Strzał w 10 9.Familiada 10.Daję słowo 11.Gra w ciemno 12.Wielki Poker 13.Jaka to melodia 14.Rosyjska ruletka 15.Gilotyna 16.Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-to klasisty 17.Moment Prawdy Szablony Poniżej znajduje się lista szablonów z uczestnikami, drużynami itp których jestem fanem, bądź "nie-fanem". |-| Postacie= |-| Relacje= |-| Drużyny= |-| Wariacki Wyścig= |-| Zwycięzcy= Zobacz także Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administratorzy Kategoria:Biurokraci